Mavis
Mavis is the step-daughter of Merle Highchurch and half-sister to Mookie. Her mom is Hekuba Roughridge, formerly Mrs. Hekuba Highchurch. Physical Appearance She is described as having straight red hair and glasses. Her glasses almost mirror Merle's own glasses. She looks a few years older than her half brother Mookie. On "The Day of Story and Song", Merle describes her as teenage-ish and her brother Mookie is younger-er than that. Personality She acts exasperated by her half-brother Mookie's antics, but she still cares about him and tries to keep him out of trouble. She has enough physical strength to pick Mookie up off the ground. Mavis expresses some concern over Merle's adventures and does not seem to be inclined towards the adventuring life herself. When Merle suggests that she join him on his adventures in the future, her response is that it "sounds extremely dangerous". History Early Life Her mother, Hekuba, owns a really productive pearl farm and biggest beachside property of the whole Coralheart clan. Hekuba apparently liked to play the lotto. At some point before Mookie's birth Hekuba and Merle had an arranged marriage. During the marriage they all lived in a cozy beach cottage. Her mother's and Merle's marital union was shortly lived. With his religious pull Merle had the marriage annulled but legally Merle still married to Hekuba. Her mother's new boyfriend is Glymeth, who has been part of the Coralheart clan for decades. Lunar Interlude IV When she was about 12 years old she took Mookie to the shopping district of Neverwinter to meet up with her step-father. There she meet Angus McDonald. During the trip she tried to wrangle Mookie away from the candy store and was nearly run over by a runaway cart. The Red Robe saved her and her brother. Story and Song On "The Day of Story and Song" Mavis, Mookie, and their mother Hecuba where vacationing in Goldcliff when The Hunger attacked. The family where caught in a stampede. When they got close to the doors of the Trust someone knocked Mavis over and her glasses were destroyed. She then go lost in the alley's of Goldcliff and crawled into a shallow pool of water. In the middle of the pool, in the middle of the town, she back is up against a tree. She then saw a green light, followed by the blue she was then saved by the two dryads, Hurley and Sloane. Post Story and Song Some time after "The Day of Story and Song". Her step-father became the Earl of Bottlenose Cove. Merle claimed this made her "Earline Mavis", but she wasn't sure it that was exactly how it worked. He was given his own estate a huge manor built into the cliff wall that runs along Bottlenose Cove. In Bottlenose Cove she watched as Lord Artemis Sterling built Merle's bar “Chesney’s I Love This Bar and Grill”. Merle also started a company called the “Extreme Teen Adventures", which took young people on adventures. He started it because it was a great way for him to travel with Mavis because she was almost of age. They took Mookie along, sorta like, as a sidekick. The guild hall for the company was located right next to Merle's Manor. During Carey and Killian’s wedding she stopped Mookie from bouncing up and down and gave Merle a thumbs up while Merle officiated the wedding. She calls the IPRE members Uncle Magnus, Uncle Taako, Aunt Lup, Aunt Lucretia, and Uncle Barry and Dav. It is unknown why Davenport is not an Uncle to her. Featured Episodes Fan Art Mavis and Mookie by Caitercates.jpg|Mavis (and Mookie) by Caitercates. Category:The Balance Arc NPCs